This invention relates to interferometric modulation.
Interferometric modulators (IMods) modulate incident light by the manipulation of the optical properties of a micromechanical device. This is accomplished by altering the device""s interferometric characteristics using a variety of techniques. IMods lend themselves to a number of applications ranging from flat panels displays and optical computing to fiber-optic modulators and projection displays. The different applications can be addressed using different IMod designs.
In general, in one aspect, the invention features an IMod based display that incorporates anti-reflection coatings and/or micro-fabricated supplemental lighting sources.
In general, in one aspect, the invention features an efficient drive scheme for matrix addressed arrays of IMods or other micromechanical devices.
In general, in one aspect, the invention features a color scheme that provides a greater flexibility.
In general, in one aspect, the invention features electronic hardware that can be field reconfigured to accommodate different display formats and/or application functions.
In general, in one aspect, the invention features an IMod design that decouples the IMod""s electromechanical behavior from the IMod""s optical behavior.
In general, in one aspect, the invention features an IMod design with alternative actuation means, some one of which may be hidden from view.
In general, in one aspect, the invention features an IMod or IMod array that is fabricated and used in conjunction with a MEMS switch or switch array, and/or MEMS based logic.
In general, in one aspect, the invention features an IMod that can be used for optical switching and modulation.
In general, in one aspect, the invention features IMods that incorporate 2-D and 3-D photonic structures.
In general, in one aspect, the invention features a variety of applications for the modulation of light.
In general, in one aspect, the invention features a MEMS manufacturing and packaging approach based on a continuous web fed process.
In general, in one aspect, the invention features IMods used as test structures for the evaluation of residual stress in deposited films.